The present invention relates to a connection of a band to a watch case.
FIGS. 6 and 7 show a conventional connection of a band to a watch case. A watch case 31 has a pair of band connecting lugs 32 formed to be projected at band connecting sides, and a guide groove 34 formed on the surface thereof, having a semicircular shape. Each of the band connecting lugs 32 has a lateral groove 33 formed thereon, extending in the lateral direction of the band. A connecting pin 41 connected to a band 40 is engaged with the lateral groove 33. A bezel 35 is pivotally mounted on the watch case 31. The bezel 35 has a lug 39 corresponding to the connecting lug 32 of the watch case, a pipe 36 secured to the underside thereof to be slidably engaged with the guide groove 34 of the watch case, and a ball 37 mounted in the pipe 36 and urged by a spring 38.
In order to connect the band 40 to the watch case 31, the bezel 35 is rotated along the guide groove 34 so as to expose the lateral groove 33 of the connecting lug 32. During the rotation, the ball 37 in the pipe 36 is rotated in the guide groove 34 so that the bezel 35 can be rotated, keeping the engagement with the watch case 31. The pin 41 connected to the band 40 is engaged with the lateral groove 33 of the connecting lug 32. Thereafter, the bezel 35 is returned to the original position to hide the connecting lug 32.
In such a connection, since it is not necessary to disengage the connecting pin 41 from the band 40, the band is easily changeable without using a special tool.
However, in manufacturing the watch, it is necessary to form a guide groove 34 on the watch case 31 by cutting process and to secure the pipe 36 to the bezel 35. Therefore, the watch is complicated in structure, which causes manufacturing cost to increase.